galadriafandomcom-20200213-history
About
Vaijarawynn, A World Asunder What we think we know... One world in two halves, geo-synchronously orbiting one another and held together by four great tethers. The life tether was believed to be first, it is a great tree that spans the chasm between the two halves of the planet from the far eastern edge. The life tether is controlled by the elvish nations. The stone tether links the west, it is a column of rock formed and built by the dwarves. It is considered to be the strongest. Far to the north is the ever-changing and dangerous frozen pillar of ice. It is held by giants and not considered passable by the majority of the civilized world. The final tether most don’t consider a tether at all, it’s a spout of molten rock that drifts back and forth with the orbiting moons pull at the planet's core. There are huge stone and malachite hunks of drifting material that flow with the magma. When the moons are over Solaria the magma travels there, when the moons are over Renglave, the magma travels there. Passage can be bought from the dragonborn or Tiefling ferrymen who control this tether and run the drifting stone and malachite hunks as boats. What caused the world to split apart? How did the tethers come to be? Stories vary greatly depending on who you ask. Most believe it was the great war of the gods that tore the world apart. Others think it was the goddess Galadorn’s last act before she was gone. Still others think that the last throne of Ravak the warrior king was cursed and that after his death when his two sons went to war with one another, they ended up split and divided the kingdom in a much more literal sense than any would have thought possible. No one has any definitive proof one way or the other, so bards sing of all these tales and others. Whatever caused it, the fact remains that there is a lost age where history stopped being recorded in favor of survival. The one thing no one has forgotten was the dragons. When the planet split apart, it was said to be like watching one hundred spider mothers hatching one hundred egg sack each with a hundred baby spiders bursting forth all at once. Dragons flew out in every direction and a wave of fire, acid, gases, lightening, Ice, pain and death followed as they all needed to eat at once. A war of carnage unheard of followed raging on for over ten years. Then the great gathering occurred where the top minds, kings, and adventurers of each of the major races were summoned and met in the college at Krendor. There they brought out options argued, debated, and discussed what to do. Finall,y it was agreed that the strongest adventurers would be brought together to form an elite team. These most honored heroes would be given weapons of incredible magical power. Using the college library, they had sages, mages, warlocks, and sorcerers work together to weave the magic, the best weapons crafters from every race and nation all put their efforts into the creation of these legendary weapons. The adventurers were chosen, they were equipped and they were set about the task of saving their world from genocide. Thus began the quest of the Winnow Knights. The war continued to rage on for decades, battles were won by both sides until finally the dragons numbers were culled to a point that some minor form of balance was reached. Most of the original Winnowers have long since died. There is a rumor of an ancient high elf living in the world wound hidden away and possibly gone mad; some say he was the Winnowers greatest ranger, that he wielded the black spear. But again, these are just rumors. The weapons and the truth have been long ago lost to a bygone age.